


Always here for you

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey breaks up with her boyfriend, and Finn (her best friend) is there to comfort her. </p><p>They eventually develop feelings for each other, and it escalates from there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always here for you

Finn internally sighed once again as he listened to Rey’s narrative of her love life. Not that he wasn’t interested in whatever it was she had to say, on the contrary, whenever she talked to him, he would always listen with all ears. No, _this_ was about her _love life_. How many boyfriends had she gone through in the past few years? Finn had in all honesty lost count. He disliked all of them; they were far too arrogant, and undeserving of her. And this new one- Kylo Ren- his name was, seemed no different.  
  
He was interrupted from his musings by the object of his attention, “Finn! Are you even listening to me?”  
  
“Hmm? Oh, um yea- you were talking about Kylo, and his…” he trailed off, giving Rey his best puppy dog eyes in apology.  
  
“What’s bothering you, Finn? You’ve been acting all weird since I started dating him,” remarked Rey, a hint of curiosity behind her eyes.  
  
“Oh nothing, nothing at all” countered Finn, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible and adding a smile for good measure.  
  
“I know when you’re lying, Finn,” she replied, “Why don’t you ever like my boyfriends?”  
Her brows were furrowed now, and she crinkled her nose in a way that made Finn’s heart melt.  
  
_Because I’ve been in love with you ever since I laid my eyes on you, he wanted so badly to say._  
  
“Because they are all arrogant arseholes!” (He decided saying that was a safer bet.)  
  
“Finn Calrissian!” she shouted, eyes wide and staring at him pointedly. At her raised voice, most of the other patrons of the restaurant turned around, staring at the raucous, before turning back to their meals.  
  
Finn sank lower in his seat, trying to make himself appear as small as possible. While Finn had a bigger build than Rey, one thing he never wanted to do was to get on his best friend’s dark side.  
  
“I’ve had a few bad ones, yes” she continued more calmly, pausing slightly to think her next words through carefully, “but I really think Kylo is the one.” Her voice had gone down by several decibels back to its normal volume, and Finn felt brave enough to straighten in his chair once more, “Besides, it’s not like all of them were horrible. What about Poe?” She looked at him with a smirk, “I swear he liked you more than me.”  
  
Poe was in fact the sole exception to Rey’s long line of bad dating choices, but they had drifted apart. Rey claimed they were incompatible, and he had found someone else (Jessica, her name was, if his memory served him correctly).  
  
“Okay, I agree, Poe was a special case. But everyone else has been trouble,” he paused, calculating exactly what he should say next without giving away his feelings, “You know I just want to protect you, right? I don’t want to see you hurt again.”  
  
And it was moments like these where Rey felt a huge surge of affection towards the man sitting across from her. He had always been like this, always watching out for her. He was there through thick and thin, always by her side, matching her stride for stride. Without thinking, she placed her hand on top of his across the table. “I know, but trust me, I can take care of myself.”  
  
She stared into her best friend’s eyes, and could see concern plastered on his countenance, but his eyes were revealing something else…longing and maybe a hint of desire?  
  
Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the waiter arriving at their table.  
  
“Hello, and welcome to Juliette’s. May I take your orders?”  
  
“Yes, I will have the, uh… Ratatouille, and my friend will have the…” Finn looked at Rey, and instantly knew what she wanted, “…Chicken Risotto.”  
  
“Very well Sir, your orders will be ready momentarily” replied the waiter, and off he went towards the kitchen.  
  
Rey, meanwhile felt absolute fondness and adoration towards Finn; he _always_ knew what she wanted. She didn’t have to ever say anything, it was like they were connected somehow, a special bond they shared. If she thought about it, Kylo would’ve probably ordered her a salad or something equally bland. But this was Finn; gorgeous, wonderful Finn, her best friend who she wouldn’t trade for the world.  
  
And so they talked throughout the night, dodging Rey’s love life and instead talking about work, friends and family. They were so very close already, that there was little that one didn’t know about the other. Throughout the years, they had laughed together, and cried together. Rey knew Finn better than she knew herself, and Finn the same with her. It was so easy being around each other, and all they had to be was themselves.  
  
After dinner, Finn drove Rey home, and dropped her off by her apartment.  
  
Just as Rey was leaving the car, Finn spoke up.  
“Rey, I’m sorry about earlier tonight. I’m just worried about you.”  
Rey could sense the unadulterated sincerity in his eyes, and it made her want to leap forward and hug him until her arms fell off. Instead, she opted for verbal reply, “Don’t be. Whatever happens, I’ve got you, haven’t I?” she replied, with a small smile accompanying it.  
  
“Of course,” he said immediately, his eyes crinkling with a wide smile painted on his face. He then stared at her and opened his mouth as though he were about to say something else, but apparently thought better of it, instead settling for a simple, “Good night, Rey.”  
  
“Night, Finn.”  
  
  
  
—————————————————————————  
  
The day that followed was one of the worst days of her life.  
It was late in the afternoon, after she finished her shift at work, when she got home and her phone buzzed. Seeing it was Kylo, she grinned and unlocked her phone. Her face soon fell when she saw what the text said.  
  
_I don’t think we are working. You are constantly hanging around that dork Finn, and to be honest, I haven’t felt anything towards you for a while now. I think we should break up._  
  
And that was how they split. Rey should’ve seen it coming, she thought to herself; the detachment, the lack of texts, the lack of bonding time. Yet her infatuation blinded her, and now, he had split up with her. She didn’t know what to feel. The one time she thought she really had someone special, and they turn out to be a sack of shit. She could feel her eyes prickling with tears, and she just let them fall.  
  
She picked up her phone and texted the one man who she knew could make her feel better.  
Her phone buzzed again within seconds of her sending the text.  
  
_On my way. -Finn_  
  
Finn pulled into her apartment’s driveway and unloaded the groceries he picked up on the way. He had dealt with a lot of her breakups before. Usually, he brought along comfort food and her favourite movies to cheer her up. He hated seeing her go through this; she didn’t deserve people who treated her like she was not worthy of their presence. And Finn was always the one to pick up the pieces, not that he minded. He would do anything to bring that radiant smile back on her face. Rey was his sunshine, and when she was crestfallen, his world was just that much darker.  
  
With his left hand laden with groceries, he tentatively knocked on the door with his right.  
  
“Rey…It’s me.” He heard the sound of footsteps on the floor boards, before the door was thrust open and he was confronted with a depressed Rey. Immediately, she hurled her body into him, placing her head in the crook of his neck, and wrapping his arms tightly around his waist.  
  
“Finn…” she sniffed.  
  
He hugged her back as best he could, holding on tight and never wanting to let go. This time was worse than the other times she had been through a break up, she had clearly been more shaken up than usual with Kylo’s antics, and her depression was coming off her in waves.  
She had clearly been crying, her face was pale, her eyes were red, her hair - which was usually tied neatly in three buns - was undone and in a mess; overall she was completely miserable.  
  
She finally let go, and led him inside, keeping close to him, like he was her anchor (which he had absolutely no problem with).  
After he placed the food down on the counter, he led her to her couch, and let her lean into him, her head on his shoulder, and his arm around her waist.  
  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” Finn asked softly, staring into her hazel globes.  
  
“What’s there to talk about?” she replied sourly, causing Finn to flinch at her sharp reply. She immediately regretted it, and continued with a softer tone, “He turned out just like the rest. Is there something wrong with me, Finn?”  
  
“Rey, you are the most perfect human being on this planet, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with you”, he replied with absolute conviction, “Kylo was an absolute bastard for not seeing it. People like him don’t deserve you. In fact, I doubt there is anyone in the entire universe who deserves you completely.”  
  
“That’s not completely true,” Rey replied quietly, thinking how Finn deserved anyone he could possibly want.  
  
Finn brought his head back to stare at her, a puzzled look on his face, “Is there someone who does? Because I can’t think of them.”  
  
Oblivious, this man, this beautiful man with the biggest heart she ever knew, was absolutely oblivious.  
Finn had been through hell and high water with her, a constant comfort through all her joy and pain, through all the laughs and tears.  
And that’s when it dawned on her. She had been searching for someone to spend the rest of her life with, and not realised that he was right under her nose the entire time. He was her second pair of eyes, her shoulder to cry on, her best friend, her Finn. Was she…falling in love? It certainly seemed so. She stared in adoration at the man beside her, and wondered what she had ever done to deserve him.  
  
“Rey…are you alright?” Finn asked, distress evident in his voice. He didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable in anyway, and rewound the conversation in his head to see if he knew where he had screwed up.  
  
“I’m fine…more than fine actually,” Rey replied with a genuine smile spreading across her features. _I’m so lucky to have you, she thought._  
  
“Great!” Finn replied, relaxing a bit more, “How about we binge eat and watch movies, eh?”  
He playfully nudged her shoulder, to which she responded in the affirmative.  
He left the couch to go to the counter and started unpacking the groceries.  
  
“I’ve got your favourite series too, Shark Wars!” he exclaimed, proudly holding up three movies, “I’ve brought along _The Sharks Strike Back, Return of the Sharks,_ and the new one _, The Sharks Awaken_.”  
  
Her eyes lit up as he placed the movies in front of her to peruse, while he went back to the counter to prepare food. “I’ve also got your favourite, blueberry ice cream.”  
  
Her eyes lit up at that, “With chocolate sauce?”  
  
“Is there any other way to have it?” he replied, one hand on his heart, feigning incredulity.  
  
“What did I do to deserve you?”  
  
“You are Rey, and that’s all I could ever ask for” he replied easily.  
  
“Finn, I…” she didn’t know what to say, gradually getting choked up with emotion. Here was Finn, being an angel, and she didn’t know how to express how much he meant to her.  
  
“Hey, it’s alright. You don’t have to say anything. Let’s just sit back and relax, yeah?” he replied, his eyes focused completely on hers, projecting absolute earnestness. And so he started _The Sharks Strike Back_ (that was her absolute favourite), and they sank into the couch, with Rey’s head resting in the crook of his neck, and her arms gripping him tightly around his waist, while he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and relaxed into her embrace. They fit perfectly, like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, revelling in each other’s presence and finding comfort in the fact that even when everyone else abandons them, hurts them, or disappoints them, they still have each other, and that was more than enough.  
  
They were midway through Return of the Sharks when Finn checked his watch and realised what the time was. He glanced at Rey, who was still half awake, and spoke gently, “Rey, it’s getting a little late. I’ve got an early start tomorrow.”  
  
That immediately brought Rey out of her drowsiness, her eyes flying wide open, and he could see her features morphing from serenity to disappointment.  
  
“Don’t go,” she whispered, her voice slightly hoarse from lack of use, “Stay.” Her brows were furrowed, and there was a silent plea on her countenance. _I don’t want to be alone._  
  
“Rey, I-”  
  
“Have a shower, and you can sleep here tonight,” Rey shifted so her body was hindering Finn from moving off the couch easily. “Please,” she added in barely a whisper snuggling even closer to Finn. He felt so warm, and his scent was so familiar; she always felt safe when close to him, no matter what situation they found themselves in.  
  
Finn looked at her; she looked so open and vulnerable, something that she rarely displayed to others. And at that point, he made up his mind.  
  
“Okay, I’ll stay,” he responded, causing Rey’s face to be painted with delight. “But you’ll have to let me go so I can freshen up” he chuckled.  
Her grip on him only tightened and she rested her head on his chest, “Not yet….Just a few more minutes.”  
  
Finn, seeing his best friend so distraught the past couple of hours, more than happily obliged. He would do whatever he could to make her happy, even if it was as small as being there for her when she needed him to be.  
  
After Rey finally let him go, he went to the bathroom to wash off the day’s toil, and wrapped a towel around his waist as he exited the bathroom. It wasn’t the first time he had stayed in her home. They frequently had movie nights after particularly exhausting days, waking up on the couch with limbs tangled and hair in each other’s faces. The best part was opening his eyes to see Rey staring right back at him with a smile on her face, and that was something he could never get sick of.  
  
“Done with the shower,” he remarked.  
  
“Your clothes are in the top drawer in the cupboard,” Rey responded, “You forgot to take them back the last time you were here.”  
  
“Thanks,” he replied bashfully.  
  
A moment later, Rey finished her shower and joined him in the living room.  
  
“Hey, aren’t those my clothes?” asked Finn, who recognised the black t shirt and track pants she was wearing.  
  
She ducked her head, her face turning red. “Shut up,” she answered with a cheeky grin, with no hint of malice in her voice, “They’re comfy.” _And it helps me sleep better._  
  
He stared at her with a hint of curiosity, but then schooled his features back to his normal expression.  
“Right, well, off to sleep then,” Finn exclaimed, making his way towards the couch, when he felt her hand grasp his wrist.  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Finn. You are not going to sleep on the couch.” Rey kept a hold of his hand, but averted her gaze from his, “You can sleep in my bed.”  
  
Finn just stared at her for what seemed like ages, before he finally squeezed out a response, “Rey, are you sure about that?”  
She had been so unguarded and open and vulnerable, and he didn’t want to take advantage of that - not that he would even think about doing so - but still, they were friends, granted best friends, but friends nonetheless. Nothing more, at least to her.  
  
“Why wouldn’t I be sure?” Rey asked, feeling exposed, but unwavering in confidence. He was her best friend, and she trusted him with her life, as sure as he trusted her with his.  
“The couch is too small to sleep on; the bed’s much more comfortable,” she continued.  
  
He looked like he was about to argue, but apparently thought better of it. This was Finn at his purest, always putting her needs above his own, always ensuring she was cared for before he thought about himself. And right then and there, she knew that she had fallen in love with him.  
  
Rey led him towards her bedroom and got into bed, leaning on her side to face a still hesitant Finn. “C’mon Finn, I’m getting tired,” she groaned.  
  
He edged slowly towards the bed, easing himself into it, and she could tell his moves were calculated, as if he did not want to make her feel uncomfortable. Rey, who was getting impatient, wrapped her arms around both his shoulders and he fell rather ungracefully on top of her.  
  
“Sorry” Finn mumbled, who proceeded to abruptly burst into a fit giggles, causing Rey to join in. His laughter was infectious, and she had decided long ago that it was the best sound in the world. And within that small moment, the tension briefly dispersed, with both of them dissolving into joyful laughter.  But it soon returned with a vengeance; Rey could feel his breath, heavy and laboured on her face. Tentatively, he reached up and brushed a stray hair from her cheek.  
  
Rey could see his warm, brown eyes were filled with lust and desire, and she was sure her hazel eyes mirrored his own. She wanted him, and she hoped he wanted her. Yet there was reluctance. She both loved and hated it; on the one hand, she found it endearing that he never do anything so forward without permission. On the other, she wanted him to kiss her with such passion, just as she wanted to kiss him. So, she slowly closed the gap between them, meeting his lips with hers.  
  
Finn, for his part, was surprised but adjusted to the new sensation in milliseconds, pushing back with equal enthusiasm.  
Rey wanted to show him how much he meant to her, trying to put it all into one kiss. As the minutes drew out, Rey parted his lips with her own, and ventured to bring her tongue out to clash it with his. Finn nibbled on her lips, which caused her to release a throaty moan.  
He immediately drew back, and Rey huffed irritatedly, desperately trying to seek his lips once more.  
“Sorry, was that bad?” Finn asked, his eyes focused on hers.  
“Not in the slightest,” she replied, hoarsely, “Less talking, more kissing.”  
And with that, she flipped them on the bed so she was on top, sprawling her limbs on his, and began kissing him with a hungry fervour. She began planting kisses on his jaw, and down his neck, before making a home for herself in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and enveloping her in his warmth, and she embraced his familiarity with gusto.    
  
“Rey, I…,” Finn choked out.  
“I know, Finn. I feel the same,” and she had never meant anything more in her entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work for this fandom, and this ship!
> 
> I'd be more than happy if you left comments and kudos...so, enjoy! :)
> 
> Inspired partially by:
> 
> 'Best (Wo)man' by sciencebiatch  
> and  
> 'he broke it off with a heartfelt letter, I thought I can do better than that' by bookishandbossy


End file.
